


有所失

by FromMidworld



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Elseworlds
Genre: Justice Lords, M/M, 白灰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>领主世界，白超和灰蝙蝠，还有他们是怎么变白和变灰的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	有所失

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：私设有，政治不正确有，仅与两集动画片有关，强力忽略领主漫画。  
> 灰蝙蝠可能过于人妻甚至有点ooc，但这是有缘故的，并且这是个虐梗。  
> 他们是一对进行着NC-17活动，但是我懒写，都拉灯了。  
> 以上都能接受的请继续……

 

蝙蝠侠没能打败小丑。  
蝙蝠侠竟然要在哥谭普通人类犯罪问题上接受超人的帮助。  
蝙蝠侠看着超人烧去了小丑的前额叶却并不觉得有什么不对。  
事实上看着这么做时超人的背影，布鲁斯觉得想要吻他。  
他诚然已经有很长时间不需要巡视哥谭的街道，他诚然几乎忘了上次越狱后销声匿迹了将近两年的小丑。但这不对，这不太对。  
蝙蝠侠制止了自己靠向超人灿白斗篷下的肩膀，转身回到自己的蝙蝠车里，他处理着几乎让自己感到陌生的伤口，回忆起这一切是怎么发生的。

* * *

一切的开始当然是那个他奔跑在白宫里，嗅到一股焦糊气味飘出椭圆办公室的时刻。  
有足够敏感神经的人在得知卢瑟总统的死的时候大概已经往最近的地下掩体跑去了。这可能是危机解除的信号，也可能是战争爆发的导火索，而美国已经失了先机。核战的一触即发当然不会是孤掌之鸣，恐惧的神经早已在全世界崩得太紧，谁也不知那一天悬在红按钮上方的手究竟有几只。  
而其中至少有一只按了下去。  
卢瑟死后的第三分钟，超人从白宫飞出来，携着音爆声远去。  
五角大楼里探测到了一颗从公海里发射的潜射弹道导弹向美国本土飞来，正在计算轨道准备拦截，而那导弹忽然减了速，最终转了个方向往世界另一端飞去。后来该国解释为那只是潜艇人员的误射，但这样的说法没有人相信也没有人在意，整个世界谈论的只有接下来发生的事。  
那携带核弹头的导弹被超人提在手里，来到了制造它的国家首都上空，在一个从地面上可以清楚看到的高度停留了足够让全球的直播媒体喊出情况的时间，大概那时刻许多望着电视屏幕的人们会吃惊于数十米长的洲际导弹之侧超人显得竟是那样微小。然而正是这样，让他的力量显得远远大于他有形的存在。  
在该国恐慌地以为这是一个威胁的时刻，超人却提着那人类所拥有最强大的武器高速上升，最终将它投掷向大气层之外，接下来在那个人们的视野中已经渺远成一个点的身影上亮起一道细微的红光，超人用他的热视线引爆了那枚核弹头。  
没有声响也没有蘑菇云，只有毁灭的光从云层上方燃烧下来，照亮了缓缓下降的鲜红披风。超人携着力量与控制，优雅与威压，遮天蔽日而来。彼时地面上的仰望者中，当真有人跪了下去。  
超人便在当场宣布这一行为并非代表美国，而是代表正义联盟。  
“正义联盟不会再坐视人类自我毁灭。”他说。  
世界的改变就从此而始。

蝙蝠侠并不确定他那几天里所想的是什么，毕竟是他对杀死总统的超人说出“这是必须做的”，也毕竟是他在副总统紧急宣誓就职时像是道阴影一般代表正义联盟站在他身侧。在那之后，事情也没有变得简单，即使是超人的声明也不能一瞬间熄灭全球的战争火花，消除核威慑确实并非全靠超能力便可解决，瞭望塔的主机全功率运行了十天，蝙蝠侠大概只睡了不到20小时。  
布鲁斯·韦恩同样来不及思索，很长时间里他的精力全然放在了稳定金融市场上……即使宵禁可以持续，长期闭市却是不可想象，即使在联盟的助力下平稳地收购了卢瑟的资产，凭韦恩之力想要挡住金融危机，也让他生出徒手拖住一艘濒临沉没的巨轮的感觉，而他并没有神的力量。  
为此神的力量对此所能做的，竟是提供了史上最为刺激经济的绯闻。  
超人在公开场合出现在布鲁斯·韦恩身边，还被拍到把手放在了韦恩西服后襟的下面。第二天的交易版上所有韦恩打头的股价就出现了久违的红色，而那些布鲁斯需要说服的商人一个个都改了一副模样，急切地同意起他的每一个字。  
当他发现当真有人相信自己银行里的数字还没变得毫无意义要全感谢一位花花公子向正义联盟的主席张开了双腿的时候，布鲁斯僵住了片刻。他们的关系在联盟里早已是公开的秘密，但这完全是另一个位面了……回忆之下他十分确定当时超人的手根本就没有摸上去，超人会作秀了，这个世界大概确实变了太多。  
他看着已经有一个月没有单独待在一起过的恋人，试图在自己的问句里添上点他上个月就死去并早已风干的幽默感：“克拉克，你认真的？”  
而对方尽管同样被工作淹没，幽默感却显然比他的坚挺许多，超人甚至露出了让布鲁斯因休息不足本就不太稳的心脏跳漏了一拍的笑容：“爱情与战争中，一切都是合理的。”  
彼时他还能轻松地叫出克拉克，好像全球所有那些政客、极端分子和银行家不过是他们一起面对的又一波外星怪物，而打退他们后世界还会回到原来的样子。

直到那篇后来被证实对未来的预测精准到吓人的社论凭着最后的新闻自由登上《星球日报》的头版时，布鲁斯才猛然意识到正义联盟对全球政治的干预早已越过了折返点，标题里“独裁”一词黑得刺眼，他为自己的迟钝震惊了至少一分钟。  
事实上布鲁斯绝算不上迟钝，那时候绝大多数人依然沉浸在被从种族灭绝式全球核战争中拯救的近乎虔诚的喜悦里，全球对超人和正义联盟的政策的支持率还没有跌破过85%，并且在超人换上新制服的那天突破了92%。  
你瞧，人类就是这样容易被美与力量所倾倒。除却那些对权力本就敏感的政客，像露易丝·莱恩这样清醒的人或许真的还不到1%，而其中敢于也有渠道就这样公然发声的，在全世界恐怕一只手都数得过来。  
布鲁斯接下来领悟到的是，这篇文章里已经发生的每件事，都有他的份，而且比例实在不算小。  
他需要和克拉克谈一谈，他想着，并立刻意识到他们现如今不光是将近两个月没有单独在一起过，甚至私下说话的时候都少之又少。  
布鲁斯接通了自己与超人的通讯频道。  
“克——卡尔？”  
“在这里，布鲁斯，想叫什么就叫什么，我都听得惯。”  
“你在忙什么？”  
“哦，我突然想起来，克拉克·肯特从白宫时间到现在一直在无故旷工，叫朋友同事这样担心多不合适，于是我决定来递个辞职信，这事发邮件说总觉得不太得体。”  
他的声音轻快得给布鲁斯一种不真实感，而他竟然就在这片报道发出来的当天要去星球日报！布鲁斯发现自己的手指已经在面前的办公电脑上飞快地自动操作起来，他的电脑可以直联蝙蝠洞和瞭望塔主机，瞭望塔主机要强大得多，但此刻他连上的是蝙蝠电脑，他飞快地调出了星球日报内部和周围的监控摄像头。  
那座顶着金色球体的大楼看起来平静如常，布鲁斯在几个窗口上扫视了一遍，最终捕捉到走廊上的一个穿着简单白衬衫和深灰色西裤的男人。  
他没有戴眼镜。  
布鲁斯看着他推门进了曾经的办公室。  
“我等会给你打回去。”  
通讯断掉了，布鲁斯面前只有没有声音的监控视频。穿着人类衣衫却不再是那个温和的肯特记者的超人看起来像是在和昔日的同事打招呼。布鲁斯绝不会指望他们认不出他来，这些日子里超人的清晰面孔在电视和报纸上已经出现得太过频繁。  
监控视频模糊不清，角度也算不上好，露易丝·莱恩只露出半个后脑勺，布鲁斯不知道自己为何心脏跳得这么快，好像是他自己猛然看到失踪一个月的同事走进曾经朝夕相处数年的办公室，而他正是被自己斥为独裁者的外星人。  
他当然不可能对露易丝如何。布鲁斯说服着自己，果然短暂的交谈后他看到露易丝回到了自己的办公位上坐了下来，而超人推门进了主编办公室，那里面没有摄像头，布鲁斯只能从门缝里看到佩里·怀特蹭地从座位里站起来。  
片刻后超人退了出来，离开这间办公室时还轻快地挥了挥手。  
“布鲁斯？我的事办完了，你打过来什么事？”  
布鲁斯沉重地靠回椅背上。  
“我们需要谈谈，你今晚有空吗？”  
“我本打算约你的，”超人的声音带着低沉的笑意，布鲁斯发现自己竟听得下腹微微一紧，“但你听起来挺严肃的，我去庄园找你吧，明天下午联盟有会，在那之前我们还有些时间，谈话，还有别的事。”

超人到的时候布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里，却没穿蝙蝠侠的制服，他手里捏着那方铅盒，而胳膊底下压着那份报纸。  
卢瑟死后，正义联盟销毁了他所拥有的所有氪石，现在持有氪石是非法的，却从没有人提过眼下地球上这种绿色的放射性矿物怕有九成就在蝙蝠侠手中，这枚戒指只是其中最小的一块。布鲁斯曾拿出它，戴在手指上，却在蝙蝠电脑显示出超人从庄园正门进来时摘了下来，塞回盒子里。  
他在自欺欺人什么呢？如果超人已经是独裁的国王，蝙蝠侠就是他的宰相，而布鲁斯……用已经不算难听的讽刺小报的话说，终究加冕为了玛丽·安托瓦内特。更何况这时候的民众要是听说——不管是蝙蝠侠还是韦恩——背叛了超人，大约会想一人一块石头把他当街砸死。  
布鲁斯曾经被联盟的队友称为战略家，但这次他知道自己输在了远见上，超人似乎从在太平洋上空亲手拦下那枚原本并没有太大机会击中目标导弹就有了整个计划，而蝙蝠侠从卢瑟死后就一直被现实驱赶着，仅仅为下一刻的世界而工作。  
超人走下蝙蝠洞，还穿着白天的衣服，他没戴领带，白衬衫开着领口，以前的克拉克很少穿这样贴身的衣服——温和的肯特记者可不适合到处暴露六块腹肌。布鲁斯与他对视的那一刻就知道，今晚超人不是来听他说话的。  
超人是来操他的恋人的，而布鲁斯无法不承认自己他妈的想要死了。  
在他们的嘴唇黏到一起去之前超人看到了他手里和桌上的东西，他把铅盒握在蝙蝠侠的手里，却只轻声说道：“为什么拿着这个？等我求婚的时候会拿出时时刻刻都能戴在手上的戒指的。”  
后半句话吐在布鲁斯的唇舌之间，然后说话的两片唇把他淹没在令人窒息的吻里。当他们停下来的时候布鲁斯已经分开双腿坐在桌上，大腿下面压着那份报纸，两腿之间站着超人。  
“不……不是现在，卡尔，我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯喘息着终于说出了话。  
但在他大腿内侧移动着的手掌并没有停止。“谈什么，这个吗？”那只手掌蹭过下面的半截被压皱撕裂的报纸，“我看过了，写得很好，值得一个普利策奖。”  
事实上那文章本身确实很好，并没什么激烈和辛辣的言辞，露易丝·莱恩想必思索了很久，她冷静地叙述事实，剖析利弊，预测未来，只在最后抛出不带感情的问题：美国人，你们是否准备好了从公民，变成臣民？  
布鲁斯不能假装自己没有想过这种可能：卡尔早已认可了这篇文章的论断，却觉得这恰恰是当为之事，甚或于觉得这篇文章来得正好，现在正是时候戳破一些幻梦。毕竟他了解莱恩，也了解媒体与舆论。  
布鲁斯依然来得及打开那铅盒，他身后还有一个按钮可以让整个蝙蝠洞都瞬间笼罩在氪石辐射里。  
“布鲁斯，相信美国方式的人，告诉我到底什么时候起这些民粹和骗选票的战争疯子成了绝对的政治正确？还是你想让我去参加个选举？”卡尔说着这话的时候拇指滑动在布鲁斯的下唇上，话语低沉得要夺去布鲁斯的思考能力。  
不用了，谁都知道结果是什么。  
布鲁斯内心叹息，捏着铅盒的手松开了，却在不自觉间变作了一个攥紧的拳。卡尔走进来那一刻的渴望似乎忽然冷却了下去，就像是这段还没展开就已经结束的谈话。  
那么接下来就是“别的事”的时间了。  
事实上超人并没有急于在爱人身体上宣示主权，当世界之王在布鲁斯腿间低下头来含住他的欲望，为这感觉，也为这认知，布鲁斯高仰起脖子说不出一个字来。但或许正是这般认知，布鲁斯干涸月余的身体为快感欢呼着，他脑中的光却混沌不清，他享受着恋人对他所做的一切，却感到难以真正投入心神，他低沉地喘息，在沉默中达到高潮，最后他伏在超人的肩上，默默啃咬着对方坚不可摧的皮肤。  
超人发出一声叹息，轻轻分开他们贴在一起的湿热身体，一只手扶着布鲁斯的肩膀，在他们的脸之间撑出一个足够对视的距离，另一只手抚过布鲁斯的脸颊，滑落到他的颈间。  
布鲁斯看到神子的蓝眼睛里只有真切的怜爱。  
“布鲁斯，你看起来太累了，而且担忧着太多你责任以外的东西。”  
可我的责任是什么，你的又是什么？我为何做蝙蝠侠，为何从挑战一座城市的罪恶起，最终掂量起全人类的安全与自由？你又是如何最终放弃了让人类自己做选，而决定了担起整个世界？  
“我看得到是什么折磨着你……我已经帮地球剔除了很多污垢，现在让我帮你吧……”  
超人离得过近的双眼深处透出红光来，布鲁斯猛然恐慌起来，他一时间当真不知卡尔要做什么，而他此刻全身赤裸毫不设防——！  
但他没有来得及做无谓的挣扎，抚在他脖子上的那只手微妙地调整了角度与力道，超人对力量的控制臻于完美，那可以轻易捏断钢筋的手指此刻给颈动脉施加了恰到好处的压迫，人类瞬间陷入了昏迷。  
“……你会没事的。”布鲁斯最后听到的声音是超人的耳语，温柔得可以让任何创伤中的人感到安全。

而他果然没事。当他醒来的时候他甚至没觉得头疼，那是第二天早上，阳光正从他自己卧室的窗格间照在他身上，布鲁斯从没觉得这样轻松，好像整个世界都调高了亮度，他感到浑身满是充分睡眠后的愉悦，他一点都没担心自己的脑额叶，他觉得脑子清楚极了，也完全记得自己的人生。  
他看到穿着白色丝绸睡衣的超人站在窗前，吸引力强大得如同太阳本身，而布鲁斯好像立刻沉溺在这太阳之子爱着自己的想法中。  
独裁又怎样呢，这个世界安全了，这个世界会没事的，就像他自己一样。美国的自由仿佛依然有某种程度的重要性，却不再是他需要操心或为之负责的事，世界属于超人又怎样呢，毕竟布鲁斯自己也全身心地属于他。  
布鲁斯从床上爬下来，不着片缕却丝毫不觉得羞耻，他从背后走向神明，想要触碰他的光辉，却近乎惊喜地发现神明转过身来迎接自己。超人将布鲁斯拖进他仿佛能融化血肉的体温中，当他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，布鲁斯脑子里就只剩下爱他爱他爱他。  
他们花了这个上午剩下的时间做爱，缠绵中除了彼此的名字没说过一个有意义的单词。  
那天蝙蝠侠换上了灰色的制服，而正义联盟正式更名为正义领主。

* * *

超人轻巧地处理了残局，将已经“无害化”的小丑交给了赶来的警察，他向蝙蝠车走过来时布鲁斯也终于接近了回忆与思考的尾声。  
直到此刻布鲁斯才意识到自己那天失去了什么。  
他失去了恐惧，更具体地说他失去了蝙蝠侠诞生的那一夜的恐惧。他还清晰地记得发生了什么，记得每一颗珍珠掉落时不同的声响，却发现自己不记得当时的感受，他模糊地知道那是他人生粉碎而又重组的时刻，他知道理论讲自己该当被恐惧淹没，被人世的无理与痛苦折磨，被愤怒中的无力感击碎，但这些对他来说却只是词句，没了实感，他知道蝙蝠侠的是在那一夜诞生的，却并不记得这一切是如何发生的。  
他的爱人从他脑中抹去了那一夜的情绪，而这将近一年里，他对此感觉很好。  
卡尔自顾自打开另一侧车门坐进来，对上超人的目光的时候，布鲁斯知道自己的双眼已经暴露了他此刻的思索与心情。  
布鲁斯知道自己应该为这个领悟而震惊和愤怒，却发现自己失去的似乎也包括为此愤怒的理由。他依然是蝙蝠侠，依然拥有他全部的经验和资历，依然是与六位人间神祇并肩的人，甚至被他们视为正义领主中……或许第二出色的那位。天呐，他的腰带里甚至依然装着那枚氪石戒指，而卡尔完全知道这点，依然给他全部的信任，只是他已经有太久不曾想到那个格子。  
他干着嗓子，张了几次嘴，却发现并不知道该说什么。卡尔看着他的目光似乎全然知道他在想什么，甚至在等待着他的爆发。但布鲁斯开始意识到，即使还有着全部的技巧、能力和装备，但那个有足够精神力量对抗超人的蝙蝠侠已经消失了。  
“我要退出正义联盟。”他最终说，不自觉地用了那个过去的名称。  
“什么？”这回他当真惊到超人了，卡尔伸手握住了他的肩膀，力度轻而稳，却传达着强烈的意愿。看着我，说清楚你的想法。  
而如今谁能违抗超人呢，布鲁斯服从了他的意志，抬眼与他对视。  
“我没有资格了，”他说，“你们需要任何信息和技术支持，资金……我都会继续提供。布鲁斯·韦恩会……继续爱你。”他唇角露出一个虚弱的微笑，“我想这根本就不是我能控制的，如果你还没有厌倦这半个我的话。但我没有资格做蝙蝠侠了。”  
“你在哀悼过去那个蝙蝠侠，这并无意义，”超人说，声音轻却坚定，“如今的世界需要的是现在这个，你有全部的资格。”  
布鲁斯不知道如何反驳。而下一刻超人接管了他的嘴唇，他也便不需要反驳什么了。  
“跟我回蝙蝠洞。”他最后说。

在蝙蝠洞里他给卡尔指出自己存放氪石的地点，还有所有针对正义联盟其他人的后备计划，他最后掏出腰带里的那枚氪石戒指，塞回把它送给自己的那只手中。  
“即使我不退出，我也不能再承担这个责任。你最好叫约翰或是戴安娜来取走那些氪石，这些后备计划你愿意自己留着也好，销毁也罢，交给别人……随你。”  
他说完卡尔捏着手里的铅盒与他对视良久，终究收回了手，默认了他的决定。  
超人没再说什么，也并没有留下来，瞭望塔的召唤下他匆匆离去，白披风卷起的气流在蝙蝠洞里旋转。  
布鲁斯独自坐在电脑与空调单调的白噪音中，思索着在这个世界里蝙蝠侠除了超人的情人还可以做什么。那一夜他没有答案，而后的许多日日夜夜里都没有。  
直到他寻到了另一个次元。

 

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 总感觉对领主世界好多人都忘了卢瑟手中的那个红按钮，还有约翰说自己曾经生活在世界随时都要炸掉的恐惧中。民选总统都要发动核战了……那个红按钮总不可能是去炸超人的，肯定还有敌国什么的，这是非常极端的背景呐。  
> 总之我想正义领主从拯救和修复世界到统治世界是有个过程的，而就在其间诞生了白超和陷得太深的灰蝙蝠。  
> 其实在脑手术之前灰蝙蝠就已经妥协了，他可以为了世界对抗超人，却扛不住世界也在向他倾覆，倒下来的墙太沉，而且是动摇三观的那种。  
> 至于说……脑手术这极度糟糕的梗，我拒绝负责！我真的是梦到的！（其实梦里的剧情比写出来的带感多了）  
> 现在我也不知道这篇文到底重点是什么，好像是白超对世界正如他对老爷。老爷的童年悲剧造成的心理创伤被修复，他反而失去了从中获得的最强大的精神力量，这或许也会让白超感受到这个剔除了污秽的世界恐怕也失去了一些东西？
> 
> PS 白超好他妈可怕但是我爱他


End file.
